Mission: A New Friend
Dog Food (0/1) *Talk to Polly |rewards= * Experience +500 * +500 * Relationship +20 }} Description Starting in Spring Year 1, Polly wants you to help her look for Scraps, a stray dog that has gone missing. She stands near the lower town gate looking at Scraps's poster in her free time. Talk to her while she is in this spot to initiate the mission. Conduct of the mission The mission is initiated by finding Polly near the east entrance of Portia, staring at a poster of a dog with the title 'Have You Seen Me?'. Polly will express her concern about Scraps, a stray dog that has gone missing for some time. * "Oh, hi ." **''Is everything alright?'' * "I'm a little worried about the dog on this poster. He used to hang around the Central Plaza. Everyone fed him, so we all called him Scraps! Then one day he just disappeared. It's been a while and I've heard nothing. I've looked everywhere, but Portia is such a big place... hey, can you help me look as well? The more eyes the better right?" **''Sure, sounds easy.'' **''I'll pass. There are too many things on my plate right now.'' * "Thank you! Right, I think we should start by asking around. Maybe someone's seen him." Ask around Talk to those in the square to find out what they know and get some cute dialogue. You only need to ask at least one person about the dog. To advance the quest, speak with Arlo. He'll mention hearing barking in the Collapsed Wasteland while on patrol. If you can't get Arlo to mention the dog, skip this step and head into the Collapsed Wasteland. Find the dog Look for Scraps in the Collapsed Wasteland. He can be found at the south west shore of the sunken lake outside of the ruins, eating from a large wooden cabinet fallen onto the ground. * "Woof-woof!" * "Scraps?" * "Arf!" * "It ran away... I should tell Polly." He'll run off after you approach and speak to him. Talk to Polly Speak to Polly. * "You found him?! I can't believe it! Haha! Sorry, I'm so excited. I'm glad he's okay." * "Don't worry too much about him running away, he always did that to us as well. But if you give him some Dog Food, he'll even follow you into the Peripheries." Feed Scraps Make Dog Food with the Blender, then return to the Collapsed Wasteland and interact with Scraps. * "Woof!" **''Good boy, come on, I'll take you to Polly.'' The Dog Food will be removed from your inventory and Scraps will begin following you. Talk to Polly Speak to Polly to complete the quest. * "Scraps! Boy am I glad to see you! He's gotten so big, what has he been eating down there?" * "There were a couple of old relics with storage food inside... not sure if they're even edible though." * "Oh Scraps! You ran off because you found a better food source?!" * "Woof! Woof!" * "Maybe we should have left you there..." * "Arf? Arr?" * "Haha, just kidding, I'm glad you're home." * "Thanks again for your help. Scraps may be a dog, but he's my friend." Rewards * Experience +500 * +500 * Relationship +20 Aftermath * After completing the mission, Scraps will run around town and be available for talking to, gifting and other activities. * After raising Scraps's friendship to 2 hearts, the player will receive a mission to make him a new collar to adopt him. After completing the quest, he will start and end the day at your house. A New Friend